


Start a Fire Angel

by Astrumiel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I swear this is my first time writing smut. . . I apologize, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Jackie! <br/>Here's the fic you helped me write (tho you probably didn't know it but the encouragement to write smut finally paid off!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Start a Fire Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jackie!   
> Here's the fic you helped me write (tho you probably didn't know it but the encouragement to write smut finally paid off!)

After they returned from Idris and the metaphorical dust had settled under their feet Alec had crashed, the exhaustion of the final battle, the subsequent battles fought in the council room over new treaties, punishments to be dealt and laws to be written wore on him almost more than his brief visit to Edom. The day after they arrived back in New York he’d left Jace in charge of the Institute for the evening and left with the intention to spend a few hours with Magnus at the downtown apartment. He made it there with no issue only to pass out exhausted on the couch not an hour after crossing the threshold. His dreams, when they came, were chaotic more smoke and sulfur than anything else and a horse voice calling to him weakly beneath it all. 

When Magnus Bane returned to his apartment just after midnight he stumbled upon a rather lovely if not unexpected surprise curled up on his living room couch. With one arm serving as a pillow, and the other crooked around the gray fur of Chairman Meow, Alec slept soundly. He watched the shadowhunter for a moment before sitting down at his feet and carefully unlacing his boots, moving slowly so as not to wake him. He could have done it all with magic, it would have been quicker and there was no risk in waking Alec that way but there was something in the action itself. There was something sweet in the gesture itself, undoing the laces absentmindedly then putting both shoes by the edge of the couch. As cute as the shadowhunter looks curled up with the cat it couldn’t be all that comfortable, especially after weeks of less than adequate sleep and long fought battles away from home. Magnus carried him as gently as possible into the bedroom; tired as he was it seemed like a distant thought compared to how tired Alec must have been. Despite their talk on the roof of the Lightwood mansion in Idris Magnus hesitated just dropping next to Alec on the bed. They’d have to start on a new page in the morning. See where they both stood, what they both wanted.

Alec woke to a soft voice speaking off in the distance. He blinked back his confusion, he remembered dozing off on the couch but he found himself under the covers of Magnus’s bed, the remnants of his dreams and nightmares fading. Magnus’s voice carried lightly into the room. 

“-Yes he’s fine I just didn’t want to wake him, with everything that’s happened recently I’m surprised he didn’t pass out exhausted days ago.” Magnus pointed out to whomever he was on the phone with.

“Look I’ll tell him you called, but there’s no reason to worry, you can handle the Institute for a while on your own.” He paused. “Thank you, I’d be worried about him as well if he wasn’t in the next room over.” 

“Yeah I’ll have him call you when he wakes up, it probably wouldn’t do you any harm to go take five either, I’d say we all earned that.” Alec was fairly certain Jace was the one on the line. “Yes Blondie I’ll tell him that too, good bye.” Yeah definitely Jace. 

Alec heard the phone click off and Magnus make his way across to the door of the bedroom. A childish quirk popped up and Alec burrowed deeper into the covers, soaking up the warmth and scent of the place that felt like home, still pretending to be asleep when Magnus walked in and settled next to him.   
He felt the bed dip slightly and then Magnus’s hand gently sweeping his hair back. It warmed him more than all the blankets and the sun streaming through the windows, just a touch and everything felt better, lighter.

“I don’t know how I would have made it if it wasn’t for you.” Magnus whispered unaware that Alec was awake to hear it.   
“It was the thought of you that kept me fighting in Edom. In the end it made all the difference, having someone worth fighting for.”  
He was pretty sure Magnus didn’t quite realize he was voicing his thoughts but he held on to them, they had fought for each other in Edom, and they had won together.  
He was quiet for a long time after that, just letting his fingers run a wandering path of their own design over Alec’s face. Simply tracing over his cheekbones and the curve of his jaw. When he spoke again it was in lighter, fonder tone. 

“Alec I know you’re awake.” Magnus told him. 

Alec could have opened his eyes and given up the game but it was just so much more fun not to. 

“Fine.” Magnus said in a falsely nonchalant voice. He scooted closer leaning over until his lips were just above Alec’s exposed ear. “You’re beautiful and incredibly sexy.” He purred watching as Alec blushed and cracked his eyes open, granting Magnus his victory. 

“Do you know how incredibly unfair that is?” Alec asked giving up the act and kicking the covered back as he stretched. 

“I can’t help it, you always blush at compliments, sure fire way to see if you were awake.” Magnus told him.

“Yeah I truly feel like sleeping beauty over here.” Alec shot back as he sat up on the bed.

“Kisses wake Sleeping Beauty not compliments.” The warlock informed him amused.

“Well then I guess you’ll have to try again then, wont you?” Alec said a let himself fall back into the mess of pillows and closing his eyes with a small smile.

Magnus let out a little snort of a laugh. “Who knew a nap put you in such a good mood.”

“Mmmm.” Alec hummed in agreement. Magnus would have rolled his eyes if the whole thing hadn’t been so endearing. So he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Alec’s waiting lips, watching his eyes flutter open as he leaned back.

He didn’t get very far before Alec’s hand shot out settling on the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair and dragged him back in for another kiss. Pulling back for a fraction of a moment before he surged forward to capture Magnus’s lips again, parting them. Something desperate and wild surfaced in the kiss, taking it from a simple press of lips to a deep and smoldering embrace. 

It only took a second to ignite and the kiss that followed only added fuel to the flames. Then another and another.   
Magnus’s hands found themselves tugging at Alec’s shirt trying to pull it off him without having to break their kiss. Sliding his hands against his heated skin. He had definitely missed this over the past few months that they had been apart.

Alec seemed to share the sentiment, delving into each kiss like it was the first and only he’d ever get. He could feel Magnus hands pulling a possessive train over his chest and down towards his waist, a trail of sparks following his touch. It was wonderful, incredibly hot and at the same time not quite enough. He found himself bucking up towards the teasing touch. 

“You” Magnus got out breathlessly between kisses, “are wearing entirely too much clothing.” 

Alec responded with a playful bite at the junction of his neck. “Well then why don’t you do something about it?” He whispered sucking a kiss over the bite mark and causing Magnus to moan in response.

It took the warlock a moment to tear himself away from the assault of Alec’s lips on his exposed throat, before he could sit up on his knees and yank off his own jacket and shirt. Gracelessly tossing them to the side and reaching for his belt, smoothly sliding it out and throwing it aside as well.   
He caught sight of Alec, hair mussed, eyes dark and hooded with blush rising high on his cheekbones as he watched Magnus undress. Whatever thoughts he had moments before went blank on him and all his patience with them. Meeting Alec’s gaze he brought up his hand next to his face and snapped with a little smirk as a few solitary electric blue sparks fell from between his fingers. 

In the blink of an eye they were both stripped of the remainder of their clothes. 

“By the Angel!” Alec groaned blushing even more. “Do you know how absolutely unfair that is?” 

Magnus fought the urge to laugh at that, a smile growing on his face anyway, his lovely cats eyes were blown huge and dark with desire. “Sorry Angel, I’m afraid I’m not too patient today.”

“Next ti-ahh!” the shadowhunter’s voice turned into a sight half way as Magnus straddled his hips and pressed himself close. “Next time we do this slow, no shortcuts.” Alec managed to breathe out in a quick whisper before he met Magnus’s lips halfway to pick up where they left off. 

“Next time.” Magnus promised and he started grinding their hips together. The first time they had done this on their little vacation around the globe Alec had been shy, unsurprisingly so and it took them a while to find a rhythm that they could both enjoy. Magnus spent the majority of the time trying to make sure his first time was perfect, before he could enjoy himself.

Now they both knew what the other wanted and there was no way they’d last long enough to do everything, this time around. Not with Magnus placing a pattern of kisses that started turning into hickies. Not with Alec finding that spot on the small of Magnus’s back and digging his nails in, causing the other to arch in pleasure. Everything turned more desperate in the slick and sweaty grind of bodies. Alec’s hand made its way back into Magnus’s hair, while the other traveled down his chest in a lazy pattern slowly further until he reached their hips. He caught them both, stroking as best as he could in the small space between their bodies. Heat flaring up as their cocks slid against each other, making Magnus break off his onslaught of kisses and moan openly, panting into the crook of Alec’s neck. 

“Fuck Angel!” Magnus managed to gasp out two coherent words between moans. 

“You close too?” Alec asked in a ragged sigh, his voice long since turned sex-rough. 

Magnus kissed him deeply in lieu of a reply, taking Alec’s hand from his hair and twining their fingers together as he brought their hands over his heart.  
It was just that simple gesture that brought Alec over the edge, spilling hotly between them, and pulling Magnus over a moment after the world whiting out around the edges. 

When he came back around Magnus was still asleep, one arm curled around him, soft breaths caressing the marks he left on his neck. He moved carefully, expecting them to be filthy, but Magnus must have cleaned them up before he fell asleep. Regardless he slipped out of bed quietly throwing on whatever he found under hand. 

Outside the sun was caressing the horizon, he watched in for a moment before he heard the quiet padding of feet behind him. 

Magnus sat down on the bay window net to him without a word, simply leaning into him as they welcomed the new day together.   
"What time is it?" Alec finally asked after a while.

"About five-fourty."

"Hmm, I bet Jace had fun running the Institute without me for the day." Alec said absentmindedly. 

"It's closer to two days now actually." Magnus pointed out and it dawned on Alec. "I've been here TWO days!?" He asked shocked at the thought. He realized the winter sun was setting not rising for him.

"I wouldn't worry too much, he seemed to have it all under control, he only set the kitchen on fire once." Magnus teased. 

"I didn't realize, I should probably call them." Alec said with out getting up.

"You could, and I could go order us something while you did then we could spend the rest of the day in bed." Magnus suggested. 

"Ok." 

"Really?" Magnus asked genuinely pleased that Alec wasn't rushing off. 

"Yeah we earned a few days of rest, and I'd really like to spend them with you."

It was a long time before either one of them made any effort to move, too wrapped up in the moment and later too wrapped up in each other.


End file.
